The Open Window
by kittykat224
Summary: Something bad happens to Marti while Sam and Derek are babysitting her. Please read and review:
1. Babysitting Marti

**Chapter One**

**Babysitting Marti**

"Ok Derek, watch Marti carefully, no sweets, read at least one book to her and lights out at 8:00." Nora said demandingly.

"Yes Nora, don't worry, Sam and I will take good care of her." Derek said reassuringly looking up for Babe Raider.

"Bye." Sam waved at Nora and George.

"Ok kids, be good." George points at Sam and Derek.

Nora and George shut the front door to leave Derek, Sam, and Marti all alone in the house.

"Hey man, sorry about having to watch Marti tonight. But at least Casey is at Emily's, and Lizzie and Edwin are at sleepovers." Derek said apologetically.

"No prob, I don't care. How much work can a 6 year old be? I just wish Casey were here." Sam said sadly.

"Oh god, do we _have_ to talk about Casey?" Derek said with an annoyed tone.

"No." Sam replied with a small laugh.

"Smerick, can Marti go outside, pwease!" Marti says to Derek with a sweet innocent look on her face. Sam laughs.

"Smarti, no, why don't you go upstairs and play with your dollhouse for a while. Sam and I will come up soon."

"Ok!" Marti says cheerfully.

**30 Minutes later**

"I'm so gonna beat you in this round!" Derek said.

"Yeah and…" Sam is interrupted by a big crash.

"What the heck was that?" Derek said with a concerned look on his face.

"Let's go look." Sam said while getting up off the couch.

The two boys walk upstairs.

"Smarti, where are you?" Derek calls out.

"Marti!" Sam joins in.

The boys walk into Marti's room to see the window screen with a hole in it and no Marti.

"Oh my god! Marti?" Derek yells out worriedly.

"Dude I think she fell out the window!" Sam said with a concerned tone.

Both boys look out the window to see an unmoving Marti lying on the grass beneath the window. They both run downstairs and open the door to the backyard. Derek and Sam run over to Marti.

"Smarti, Smarti, wake on!" Derek says while pushing Marti a little.

"She has blood on her head. I don't think she can hear us. I think she may be unconscious." Sam says worriedly.

"Sam, go call 911, I'll stay with Marti." Derek says demandingly.

Sam gets up and runs into the house to dial 911.

"Come on Marti, please be ok." Derek says over and over to Marti with a depressed look on his face.

**Sorry that chapter was kinda short, it was just an introduction to the story. Please review! 5 or so reviews would be nice, lol. Be nice though it's my first Life with Derek fanfic!**


	2. Is she OK?

**Chapter Two**

**Is she OK?**

The sound of sirens could be heard coming down Derek's street. Derek and Sam were in the backyard with Marti. The ambulance parked outside the front of the house and two paramedics rushed behind the house. A curious Emily and Casey came outside to see what was wrong.

"Oh my god Marti!" Casey exclaimed as she saw two men (the paramedics) putting Marti on a stretcher.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"She fell out of the window." Sam replied.

"Which one of you is going to ride with this little girl to the hospital?" a paramedic asked looking at the four teenagers.

"Me!" Derek and Casey said at the same time.

"Casey, please just let me go, I was the one babysitting her." Derek said calmly.

"Fine, but how are we going to get to the hospital?" Casey asked curiously.

A police officer starts walking towards Casey. "I can take the rest of the kids." He said.

Everyone nods. Derek gets in the ambulance while Casey, Emily, and Sam walk towards the front and climb into the police car.

**  
In the police car.**

"Some one needs to call my Mom and George." Casey said randomly.

"Here use my cell phone." The police officer said while handing it to her."

**At the hospital in the waiting room.**

Nora and George rush into the emergency room with Lizzie and Edwin in tow.

"Is she ok!" Nora asked nervously.

"She's in surgery mom, we won't know for an hour or so." Casey replied looking down at the ground.

"It's all my fault, I should have been watching her more carefully instead of playing video games." Derek said.

"It was my fault, too. I was supposed to watching her also." Sam said looking at Derek.

"It was no one's fault. The window in Marti's room is always open. She must have been looking at something outside and fell out. Don't worry guys, no one is blaming you so please don't blame yourselves." George said sternly.

Derek and Sam nod sadly.

**About an hour later**

"Are you here for Marti Venturi?" A doctor asked stepping out of room 129.

"Yes, we all are." Nora said standing up.

"How is she?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, is she ok?" Edwin asked with a look of worry on his face.

"She suffered severe head injuries. I'm sorry to say that she's in a severe coma. The chances of her surviving are 50/50. I'm so sorry." The doctor said sadly.

Everyone glances at one another.

"Can we see her?" Derek asked hopefully.

"You may see her. But she can't hear you." The doctor replied.

"Ok." Derek said.

Everyone walks into room 129 to find a pale Marti hooked up to many machines that were beeping loudly.

"Oh, Smarti." Derek said while holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry Marti." Sam said while shaking his head.

**Don't worry everything will work out in the end! I'll update soon! Thanks to ****Xx-Ace-oO****MIRROR EGAMI****Purtegrl****Misunderstood Writer****BananaBlondie14****dasey-rose**** for reviewing my previous chapter! Some more reviews would be nice. 10 or so or 8?  
**


	3. All my fault

**Chapter Three**

**All my fault**

"This is all my fault!" Derek stated sitting on the couch next to Casey.

"No it's not. It was an accident. It's no one's fault, not even Marti's." Casey said to Derek.

"Yeah, but if we had watched her more carefully then she could be home right now." Derek argued.

"She'll be fine don't worry. Ok? Tomorrow after school we'll go back to the hospital." Casey said reassuringly.

"Whatever." Derek said glumly.

**The Next Day at School**

"Any news on Marti?" Sam asked Derek at his locker.

"No, not yet. I can't believe this happened. I'm so irresponsible." Derek said slamming his head into his locker.

"Dude, it's all my fault, too. I was helping remember?" Sam replied.

"No, it's no one's fault, according to Casey." Derek said.

Sam nods. "I'm going to class. Bye." Sam stated.

"Bye." Derek said walking off to his own class.

In the middle of Derek's math class there was a knock at the door. Derek's teacher got up and answered to find the principal at the door.

"Is a Derek Venturi in here?" The principal asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?" Derek asked nervously.

"It's about your younger sister Marti. Your parents are here to pick you up along with your sister Casey." The principal replied.

Derek nodded gathering up all his books getting concerned looks from his classmates. Derek walked into the hallway to find, Nora, his dad, Lizzie, Edwin, and Casey with smiles on their faces.

"What's up?" Derek asked.

"Marti, woke up. She's going to be fine." Nora said smiling.

A wide smile spread over Derek's face. After one tough week of Marti being in a terrible coma with slim chances of survival this was the best news he'd heard all week.

"I have to go tell Sam." Derek said while running off to his English class. Derek calmly knocked on the door excitement building up inside of him.

"Derek? Shouldn't you be in class?" The teacher asked.

"Can I talk to Sam for a minute? It's an emergency." Derek said quickly.

"One minute." The teacher said.

Sam got out of his seat and swept by the teacher into the hallway with Derek.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked nervously wondering if this had to do with Marti.

"Marti woke up! Nora says that the doctors said that she'll be ok!" Derek said happily.

"Dude that's great. I wish I could get out of school, but I obviously can't. I'll be there though right after school, ok?" Sam asked glad that Marti was finally going to be ok.

"Yeah, that's fine. I have to go to the hospital now." Derek said running down the hall to where is family was at.

"Sam is going to come by after school, let' go to the hospital."

The happy family walked down the halls towards the lobby. Marti is ok, everyone though to themselves cheerfully. They don't know what they'd do without that cheerful six year old in there lives.

AN: Well, Marti is ok! Yay! Lol I hoped you liked it and that it wasn't too cheesy, I wasn't about to kill of Marti. Some reviews would be nice ! 5 or so? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys rock! haha


	4. The End

**AN: This is going to be a pretty short, it's just going to end the story.**

Derek ran into the hospital excited to see his little sister. He was just so glad that Marti was going to be at home again, where she belonged.

He walked into Marti's room to find Marti smiling while coloring. "SMERICK!" Marti practically shouted.

"Hey Smarti!" Derek yelled back running over to hug his little sister.

"I missed you so much." Marti said to Derek.

"Aww kid you have no idea." Derek smiled wrapping his arms tightly around his little sister vowing to be careful with her in the future.

**THE END**

**AN: Like I said short, I hope you liked this story! I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
